Her Smile
by Anastrisha
Summary: For everyone know, both of them know, that one must be slayed for the other to survive. What're you going to do if you were force to kill your lover to live? AU!Roman Era


**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT ACCOMPLISHING YOUR REQUEST FOR LIKE A YEAR NOW XD BUT SEE?! I MADE IT!**

 **THIS IS SPECIALLY FOR ANON -YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

* * *

Standing in the middle of the dead piles of humans and tigers stood the strongest gladiator of all times, the two intimidating eyes met each other, swords at their position, and each highly alert at what the other would do.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!"

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Mikasa!"

The Coliseum burst in cheers as they watch them move. The archers have long gone stopped throwing arrows for the death match.

For everyone know, both of them know, that **_one must be slayed for the other to survive_** **.**

If it was just in the past, both would have instantly clash swords until one dies, but today was different, if only they haven't met each other, then they would have done it, but it was _too late_.

Deep within those midnight eyes lays the hidden spark of love that they were hiding from the crowd. Levi unknowingly formed his lip with a weak smile, the memories he share with his dearest Mikasa flashing back.

 _With his sword held tightly around his hand, he charges forward onto the man._

 _The man realizing his motive prepared himself for the sword clashing, but just as he tried to hit his sword, the kid instead dodge it and did what he never expected._

 _Having his defence down, the kid sharply turned just to point the sharp blade around his neck._

 _"You lose, teacher." The kid lazily said, still pointing his sword at him._

 _The teacher could only drop the sword and put his hands in the air to show complete surrender, "Ah, yes you have won, Sir Levi." He answered, a carefree look flashing at his face._

 _"Levi, stop playing around and come here."_

 _Hearing the voice of his father, Levi swiftly tosses the sword to the ground, leaving his teacher as he went to the direction of the voice._

 _"What is it, father?"_

 _His father, with a grin plastered in his lips, introduces him to the girl hiding behind him, "I want you to meet a cousin of yours who's going to be training along with you..."_

 _"This is Mikasa." Levi's father continued pointing to the nervous girl._

 _Gazing at the same midnight eyes like his, he couldn't help but get loss at the beautiful orbs it illuminated._

The sweet innocent smile she gave still burning in his mind up until now.

But it didn't last long.

 _"Hey, have you heard about it?"_

 _"You mean the Yeager Murder that killed the Yeager Family and the Ackerman-Alb family?"_

 _"You got it wrong; it didn't kill all Ackerman-Alb family... Mistress Mikasa survived."_

 _Levi continued running towards her room, not giving a care for the gossips he heard._

 _With all his might, he pushed the big heavy stone door away to search for the warm smile he longed since it disappeared from his sight._

 _"Levi?" A soft feminine voice asks, her big red eyes tired from crying widens._

 _"Mikasa!"_

 _Couldn't help it any longer, he embraced the girl that was resting in her bed. A soft sigh escape his mouth as his trembling figure touches the girl that he thought to be dead._

 _"It's alright...I'm here, I won't leave you. I promise."_

 _Droplets of tears suddenly drop at her eyes, and finally the smile was back at its position._

 _"Thank you."_

Levi could see it again, the tears in her eyes as they look at each other. He doesn't want to hurt her but here he goes again hurting her. He was such an idiot, it was his fault why she's crying, after all, it was his fault that causes this.

 _The crowds shouted out loud the winner of the competition but the man wasn't interested at them or the princess that was looking at him sweetly, no, he was only interested at the women next to her, Mikasa Ackerman._

 _"Kya! Mikasa look! His looking at me."_

 _Mikasa's strong gaze shifted to the woman in front of her, oh how she wishes to say that he wasn't looking at her but she knew that she would never listen. After all, she was such a spoiled princess._

 _Sighing, Mikasa just nodded as an answer which made the princess more hyper than ever._

 _"Come on Mikasa, isn't that your distant cousin Sir Levi Ackerman? We should give our proper greetings to him." The princess declares while pulling Mikasa._

 _Hurrying down to meet the man, as soon as he was only miles away, she shouted his name to get his attention, "Sir Levi!"_

 _Stopping his tracks, his eyes search for the owner of the high-pitched voice and found the ginger-haired girl._

 _'Not her again.' Levi couldn't help but curse his luck. Sighing he decided to act like a gentleman especially since she was there._

 _Once Levi was few feet away, he took her hand and smacking her front hand with his lips, he asked, "Princess Petra, in what honour do I have you today?"_

 _Petra's cheeks burn from the touch of his lips, and just as she was about to answer , her words were scrambled from the sweet gaze that was looking at her –through she felt that it was actually looking behind her, she erased that thought._

 _"Ah..I-I no! I meant we j-just wa-wanted to see- co-congratulate you..." The princess manages to utter out._

 _Composing himself to stand firmly, he bowed slightly to show his gratitude and thank her._

 _Just as the princess was about to answer, Levi cut her off._

 _"Actually princess, though I would wish to talk to you more, I'm quite tired from all the fighting and would wish to resign for the night." Levi announces his strong yet sweet gazes almost melted Petra._

 _Not even able to say goodbye, Levi walks forwards and stop only for a while to say something to his distant cousin._

 _"My dear cousin you won't mind going to my chamber later? I have some urgent matter wanting to talk to you..."_

 _Not even letting Mikasa say something, he walks out._

 _Later that night once the moon had overtaken the sky, inside the dim-lighted chamber own by the great warrior at the same time gladiator, Levi, two figures were making out._

 _"I thought you said you'll be resigning for the night?" The woman asks once their lips were parted._

 _"I am resigning for the night, it's just that this is the first step in doing so." He answered before biting and licking her neck, leaving her some bite marks from time to time._

 _"And what's this urgent matter you wanted to talk about?" she continued._

 _"Of course it's about my lustful desire to ravage you."_

 _The woman could only giggle and moan as the man rips her clothes away._

Standing next to the king as they watch the arena unfold, the princess couldn't help but get nervous.

She doesn't want one of them die, but if she were to choose who she wants to live then without a doubt even if she treated Mikasa as a sister and a friend, she would definitely choose Levi over to her.

But then again she was not in the position to choose; after all it was her fault. If only she never told that to her father...

"Please win, Levi." She couldn't help but mutter to the wind.

 _"How's my favourite daughter doing?" The king asks after he took a 'sit' at their dining hall._

 _Digesting the food in her mouth first, she asks, "Actually papa I have a favour to ask..."_

 _"What's that?" The king asked before taking a bundle of grapes and eating it one by one._

 _"Remember Levi Ackerman? The guy who won the competition just now?"_

 _"Oh that Guy. Why you like him?"_

 _"Papa!" Petra shrieked as her face blushed._

 _The king just chuckle while he eats the grapes before answering, "Well that's the truth isn't it? And base from it I'm guessing you wish for me to declare you two to be married. Right?"_

 _Even if embarrass, with her face still burning hot she nodded._

 _The King thought about it for a minute._

 _Indeed Levi already fitted the criteria for being his son-in-law, but knowing how truly spoiled rotten that kid is and the way he look at her daughter's knight, he doubt that he'll accept it or her daughter would be at great hands._

 _How to solve this problem, he wonder. Then an idea hit him. Grinning evilly, he finally gave his decision._

 _"I shall accept him as my son-in-law in one condition; he must win the Arena next month."_

 _Petra's eyes widen. Through she believes in Levi's strength, she doesn't want to risk his life. Knowing her mistake, she tried to persuade his father to stop it –but to no avail._

 _"But father that's-"_

 _"No buts Petra. If that guy Levi is really worthy to be my son-in-law then prove it to me." The King said before standing up._

 _Pointing to one of his servant, he ordered, "You there! Tell the Main Ackerman Family that their son Levi Ackerman and adoptive daughter Mikasa Ackerman MUST joined the Arena next month."_

 _The servant bowed before leaving the room._

 _"Bu- Papa that's insane! And why does Mikasa need to enter? Who'll be my next knight if that's the case? –Besides Mikasa has nothing to do with this!" She exclaimed as she too stands up and went to her father._

 _"Tell me Petra, you want Levi to be yours, right?" The king said stopping from his tracks as he gazed to his daughter firmly._

 _Her face began to burn but without hesitation she gave her yes._

 _"Then this is the only way to get his heart."_

 _Without giving a time for her to comprehend, the king had already leaved the hall._

 _After that night, once the Ackerman Family read the message, they made sure to prepare them –even giving each a different house to stay for a while._

 _If both of them can, they would have eloped, but with tights guards around them and the life of their family on the line if they were to run away, they can't._

 _Silently the two watch the stars each night wondering their other half._

The king watches sternly at how things would happen. Would Mikasa kill Levi to live or would Levi kill Mikasa to live and marry her daughter? The king couldn't help but wonder.

Finally both figures move towards each other. Their swift run was so fast and so soft that the viewers didn't realize what's happening.

Once they're few feet away from each other, they prepared themselves. Both already decided on what to do.

Getting in her pose, Mikasa raised her sword and noticed that Levi was also raising his sword. She knew it would hit her soon if she don't block or dodge, but she let it. After all, how could she let someone she loves be killed by her hands?

Mikasa steps in and gradually took the blade; she wanted to scream from pain, at how the sword felt at it cuts her flesh deeper and deeper until it went outside.

She smiled weakly as she accepted her doomed fate. It's better to die than kill people the people I love, she told herself.

But as soon as her gazed landed on him, she stops. For her blade too was now coated more in blood.

"W-Why didn't you dodge it?" Mikasa weakly asks. Her eyes examining Levi's wound from her blade.

Levi could only smile weakly before answering, "Because I rather die than be in a world without you."

"I love you, Mikasa" he continued with his weak yet sweet voice.

Before her consciousness could eat her she answered, "I love you too, Levi."

The crowd watch as their two greatest knight and gladiators killed each other by striking each heart.

 **END**


End file.
